May I have this dance?
by Claudiaagg
Summary: Carlos and Jay have liked each other since they were in the Isle Of The Lost, but both of them are too scared to tell the other. A big dance is coming to Auradon Prep, and they hope to go together. NOTE: English is not my first language and this is my first fanfiction ever in english, I am truly sorry if some words don't go together or something looks nonsense. I did my best.


It was another ordinary morning at Auradon Prep. The villain kids had been living there quite some time by now, and things were better than ever. A white haired boy woke up to the sound of the water coming out of the bathroom, were his roommate was probably taking a shower. A few seconds later the water stopped and a toned Jay walked out the door with a towel around his waist. Carlos, who was still half asleep, got hypnotized by Jay's wet and muscled body.

—Seeing anything you like? —asked Jay with his typical smirk. Carlos didn't notice he was staring at Jay with such desire until he said a word.

—U-uh, what? —Carlos was a mess, he couldn't pronounce a single word to save him from this awkward situation. His cheeks were as red as Snow White's apple, and his hands were shaking. Luckily, someone knocked the door in the best moment for the extremely embarrassed boy. He avoided any eye contact with Jay and went to open the door.

—Hi Carlos! —shouted a really excited Lonnie at the moment Carlos opened the door. —I'm here to see if you and Jay are coming to our spring dance next week.

At this point, Carlos' cheeks were so red they looked sunburnt. —W-why would we be attending the dance t-together? —stuttered the poor boy.

—Not together, silly, I'm just making sure whose coming. Ben asked me to. —clarified Mulan's daughter.

—Oh… Well, I'm not so sure I'll go, I kind of don't have a date yet. —confessed Carlos, looking at the floor.

—Don't worry Carlos, you'll find someone —said the girl. —Do you happen to know if Jay's going?

—U-uh, well… —Carlos had been trying to ask Jay out even before leaving the Isle, but the people in there weren't precisely known for being LGBTQ+ community supporters. Now that they were in Auradon, and especially with this big spring dance coming, Carlos was trying to convince himself to finally ask Jay out. He had been planning how to invite him to the dance for weeks, but at the end of the day he was just too coward to actually do it. —I'm not sure, he just got out of the shower so you should come back later and ask him.

Truth is, Carlos was just scared that if Lonnie said anything about that dance, Jay will feel the pressure to get a date, ruining Carlos' chances. —Oh, fine, tell him to look for me later, please. —when Lonnie left, Carlos tried his best to get the recent image of Jay with nothing but a towel covering him out of his mind, and he started getting ready for class.

 **. . .**

Jay was at his Tourney practice, as usual, but he couldn't concentrate in the game thanks to certain white haired boy who had him going crazy for the past days. He was almost 100% sure Carlos would've tried to ask him to the dance, but it was just a few days away and nothing happened. Was Jay wrong? " _Maybe Carlos is just not interested in me like that_ ", thought Jay. This morning, he couldn't help but overhear Carlos' conversation with Lonnie. He was hoping Carlos would ask him, but now he wasn't even going.

He was lost in his thoughts, when a ball hit him in the neck, returning him to reality. —Sorry! —screamed a tiny figure far away from him, but Jay could recognize that voice without problem. He make sure Carlos knew he was okay, and he kept trying to concentrate in the game, but Cruella De Vil's son wouldn't leave his mind. Jay had been in love with Carlos for years, but he was too scared to tell him how he felt. What if he laughed at him? What if he thought Jay was a freak? What if he scared him away?

 **. . .**

Days had passed and the spring dance was that night. Almost the whole school confirmed their assistance to said event, and around 6:00pm most girls were doing their hair and their make-up, trying lots of beautiful gowns, some of them designed by Evie herself. Meanwhile, Jay and Carlos were getting ready in their room; there was so much tension, you could even cut it with a knife. They had not spoken to the other in the whole day, Jay was disappointed Carlos didn't ask him to the dance, and Carlos was still too scared to tell Jay anything. Both agreed to go to the dance without a date after Evie asked them a thousand times to go.

It was almost 8:00pm when Jay was finally ready, Carlos was waiting for him because none of them wanted to enter the hall alone. Carlos turned as Jay pronounced the words " _I'm ready_ " and he burst out laughing when he saw how Jay knotted his tie.

—What? What's so funny? —questioned Jay, he was hoping for a completely different reaction from Carlos.

—Your tie —laughed Carlos. —It's a disaster. —said the boy while he got closer to Jay, correctly knotting his tie. They were so close they could hear the other breathing, both of their bodies somehow were a little bit warmer every second. The awkward tension started to turn into sexual tension. —It's done —said Carlos, raising his view to find Jay's beautiful gaze over him. They got closer and closer, time was inexistent. The tension increased as their lips got closer. Just a few inches from a kiss, and… Fireworks! No, literally, fireworks interrupted their romantic moment announcing the beginning of the dance.

—U-uh, we should probably get going —said Jay, all sweaty and nervous. All Carlos could do was nod and start walking towards the door.

Carlos and Jay arrived the hall at the same time and both of them, a little embarrassed for what _almost_ happened, took different directions. They avoided each other the whole dance, but when the last song of the night, a slow one, started playing the friends they were talking to disappeared into the dance floor, leaving these two walking alone in the enormous hall. A few seconds later, they casually bumped into each other, both of them awkwardly smiled and kept walking. But why would they avoid each other? What happened right before they left just proved they were totally attracted. Carlos turned and grabbed Jay's arms, and as if it had been previously rehearsed, they both said with one voice:

—May I have this dance?


End file.
